newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Useful Macros
See also: You can save these as buttons on your token that you don't have to keep typing in. # Go the Window menu and make sure that "Selection" is checked. # Click on your token. It should show up in the "Selection" pane. If this is your first macro, there should be a box that says "No Macros." # Right click in the box and select "New Macro" from the drop-down menu. A new button labeled "(New)" should appear. # Right click in the button and select "Edit..." from the drop-dome menu. A new dialog will appear. Change the Label from (new) to something that describes the macro and then copy the text from below into the text box called Command. Hit Okay when done. For normal skill rolls :val, mods) E.g. s(12,3) rolls against skill 12 with a bonus of +3 You can also do :Skill name and actionval, mods) like so: :Stabbing a fool in the face s(20,-5) : :--- : Success = input("Skill | 10 | Skill Level", "Mods | 0 | Any modifiers to skill","Cap | 0 | Maximum skill cap (leave zero if not applicable)") abort(Success) [T:attack(Skill,Mods) };{ T:attack(Skill,Mods,Cap) }] : :--- For significant actions in the Mass combat system :h:risk=riskSignificant Action (Risk {risk}): s(6,+risk) This asks you once for your risk and then puts it in the name. For strategy rolls :My Strategy: (Your Strat) I expect: (Your Prediction) I do not expect: (Two Strats you don't expect) Significant Action (Risk ?): s(6,risk) Tracking Your Luck Usage This needs to be put as a button on your characters token to work. You can just paste it in, doesn't really matter what you name it, it will rename itself to Luck + timeused once you use it. /me TimeZone="EST" curIndex = getMacroButtonIndex() NewTime = json.get(getInfo("client"),"timeDate") props=getMacroProps(curIndex,"json") OldTime = json.get(props, "label") last used {OldTime} {TimeZone}, and uses LUCK again at {NewTime} {TimeZone}. setMacroProps(curIndex, "label=Luck ("+NewTime+")") Big Ol' Melee Combat Macro This should probably be put as a button on your characters token, but it doesn't strictly need to be. Your information to customize is the block at the top. How To Use: Impersonate your token. Click on someone to hit. Attack = "Flail swing" SkillLevel = 21 Damage = "2d6+6" DamageType = "cr" Note = "Attempts to parry flails are at -4; fencing weapons (F parry) can't parry at all! Attempts to block such weapons are at -2." mySM = 1 = getSelectedNames() h:targets=listCount(targetsList) 1):Target = listGet(targetsList,0) Success = input( "null | " + Attack + " (" + SkillLevel + ") " + Damage + " " + DamageType +" | Attack|LABEL", "Telegraphic|0|Telegraphic Attack|CHECK", "IsWildSwing|0|Is this a Wild Swing?|CHECK", "Feint|0|Is this a feint?|CHECK", "SM|0|Target Size Modifier", "hitLoc|chest,skull,random,vitals,abdomen,eye,foot,hand,arm,leg,neck,face|Hit Location|LIST|VALUE=STRING", "Mods | 0 | Any modifiers to skill", "Cap | 0 | Maximum skill cap (leave zero if not applicable)", "DamageModifiers | 0 | Any modifiers to damage" ) abort(Success) r:Attack in the " + hitLoc (wild)","") (r:SkillLevel+ 4 Telegraphic"): ),CODE:{ [T:a(SkillLevel, HitLoc1 - SM + Mods+(Telegraphic*4), Cap) r:Note }] && Telegraphic 0),CODE:{ [T:a(SkillLevel,HitLoc1 - SM + Mods) r:Note };{}] && Telegraphic 1),CODE:{ [T:s(SkillLevel,HitLoc1 - SM + Mods+4) r:Note };{}] doing [t:eval(Damage)+ DamageModifiers r:DamageType }; { feint } ]